yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 014
」降臨！ | romaji = Gyarakushīaizu Foton Doragon Kōrin! | japanese translated = Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Descends! | episode number = 14 | japanese air date = July 11, 2011 | english air date = | japanese opening = Masterpiece | japanese ending = My Quest | english opening = | english ending = | featured card = Cat World | one point cards = * Achacha Archer * Gagaga Magician * Ganbara Knight * Needle Swordsman * Zubaba Knight * Attack Regulation * Giant Shadow of Egotism * Damage Diet * Fairy Gong * Stare LV5 | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Descends!" is the fourteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on July 11, 2011. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kaito Tenjo Duel continues from the previous episode. Yuma's turn Yuma Sets "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500). Kaito's turn Kaito activates the effect of "Number 10: White Knight Illuminator", detaching an Overlay Unit to send a card in his hand to the Graveyard to draw a card. He then activates the effect of "Number 20: Ant Soil Brilli-Ant", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its own ATK by 300, to 2100. "Ant Soil Brill-Ant" attacks Set monster, which is "Gogogo Golem". Its effect prevents its destruction in battle once per turn while its in Defense Position. "White Knight Illuminator" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem". Kaito Tributes his two monsters to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Yuma's turn Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). He activates "Monster's Slot", selecting the Level 4 "Gagaga Magician" and banishing the "Gogogo Golem" in his Graveyard to draw a card. If it has the same Level as the banished monster, it will be Special Summoned. If not, both it and the "Gagaga Magician" will be banished. The card is the Level 4 "Ganbara Knight", which is Special Summoned in Attack Position (0/1800). Yuma overlays his monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates "Blustering Winds", increasing the ATK of "Utopia" by 1000. "Utopia" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes", but Kaito activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", banishing both monsters until the end of the Battle Phase. As "Utopia" is an Xyz Monster, its Overlay Units are sent to the Graveyard. The Battle Phase ends and both monsters are Special Summoned, with "Galaxy-Eyes" gaining 1000 ATK as two Overlay Units were sent to the Graveyard via its effect. Yuma Sets a card. Kaito's turn "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks "Utopia" (Yuma 4000 → 2500), who is not destroyed as "Galaxy-Eyes" is not a "Numbers" monster.In the OCG, Utopia would instead be destroyed by its own effect, since it doesn't have any Xyz Material. Kaito activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Photon Wind", inflicting 1000 damage to Yuma as a monster was not destroyed by battle (Yuma 2500 → 1500) and drawing a card. Kaito Sets a card. Yuma's turn Yuma Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight" (1600/600). He activates his face-down "Copy Knight", which is moved to his Monster Card Zone (0/0) as a monster with the same name and Level as "Zubaba Knight". He overlays the two monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" (2000/0) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Leviathan Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 500. Yuma activates "Cross Attack". As "Utopia" and "Leviathan Dragon" have the same ATK, one may attack directly this turn, while the other may not attack. "Utopia" attacks directly, but Kaito activates his face-down "Photonize", negating the attack and increasing the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" by that of "Utopia", to 6500. Yuma Sets "Holy Armor -Mirror Mail-". Kaito's turn Kaito Normal Summons "Photon Cerberus" (1300/600), preventing both players from activating Trap Cards this turn. Kaito declares his attack, which would win him the Duel, but the Duel ends as Orbital 7 informs Kaito that Haruto has collapsed. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes